You don't know I love you
by helium-kiss
Summary: •Gaasaku• Halloween fic/One-shot • And just like that Sakura Haruno loved Sabaku no Gaara. And he didn't even know it. • Revised • Rated T •


You don't know I love you. - Revised

A/N: So I felt I had to write something because it's the day after Halloween (sorry it's late) and, obviously, I'll be out tomorrow and I felt I need to update my fanfiction life with something. It's going to be about vampires obviously, they're probably my favourite Halloween monster and not because of Twilight *shudders*. No siree. Well hope you enjoy this Halloween Gaasaku one-shot. AU obviously and OOC. - _**Revised, thank you for viewing this story, it means a lot! :'3**_ _**Warnings of language,disclaimer applies.**_

•

Small Konoha children ran around outside in their silly un-original Halloween costumes, their small buckets full to the brim with sweets and clutched tightly in their cold, small hands.

Sakura Haruno watched this in little amusement as she sat by the door waiting for yet another quiet frantic knock on her front door. Sure, she enjoyed the first half-hour of this while her parents went out to some fancy restaurant and entrusted her to 'hold down the fort' but after three to four hours of non-stop knocking you could say Sakura Haruno was a little more than annoyed by now. Now that she was sixteen years of age and a bit past the age of 'trick or treat'-ing, let's just say she wasn't a 'happy bunny'.

Knock, Knock.

"Again…?" Sakura muttered to herself as an angry vein bulged on her forehead. "That's the sixth this past fifteen minutes!"

She made her way to the door and opened it with a fake grin plastered to her face. She had meant this grin to be sweet and welcoming but it looked more like she was in very serious pain than anything else. She was greeted by three small monsters, one a ghost, one witch and a robot cyborg thing. They all grumbled, groaned or shrieked 'trick or treat!' and waited for Sakura to give them their candy.

Well, Sakura wasn't feeling all to 'giving' at the moment and decided to cheer herself up by throwing fake spiders and green goo at the children, courtesy of Naruto's 'extra' stuff he had given her a few days ago since he was helping the Hyuuga household throw a Halloween party. She was supposed to be going to said party but couldn't because she was supposed to 'hold down the fort'. They ran away screaming which she'd expected but she soon thought of angry parents coming over to her house.

At that point she decided that she would go to the Hyuuga party and got changed into her vampiress costume which consisted of a frilly dark maroon ball-gown, lacy gloves, black chocker, a black feathered masquerade mask and a few black spider hair-clips that she'd borrowed from her mother. She did her dark goth-like make-up and she had also borrowed a pair on knee-length, black, lace-up high-heeled boots from Ino.

'Of course Ino would have something like that though.' Sakura thought to herself and grinned while she grabbed her dainty black clutch from her vanity in her bedroom and some fake vampire fangs and spread some fake blood over her lipstick painted lips. She walked down her stairs and walked out her house, locked the door and was greeted by another group of small children.

"Sorry kids, we're shut for this evening," Sakura said and heard their disappointed groans. She smiled sheepishly and apologised while she and the retreating kids walked back down the street. Sakura headed the opposite way to the children and made her way to the Hyuuga's house where the party would be held. She was assuming that it would be a big party too because the Hyuuga compound was so big and they were one of the richest clans in Konoha.

Once she got up to the Hyuuga compound's main entrance she could tell the party had already started. The front garden of the compound was already in utter chaos as people ran around screaming with booze in hand, a sofa being pulled onto the grassy front lawn and a naked person hiding in the fern trees. She didn't need to get buzzed in because the front gate was slightly ajar. She gave it a small push and walked onto the gravel path up to the front door of the Hyuuga mansion. She also avoided going anywhere near those fern trees.

When she got up to the front door it was also wide open so she let herself in. Loud rock music suddenly blasted into her ears and she was engulfed by the smell of booze, pot and sweat. She couldn't move anywhere without being carried to her destination in a wave of people going the same way as her.

The Hyuuga mansion had a massive foyer that used to be decorated in expensive furniture and paintings; it obviously wasn't now at this minute, though, because of the party, and two huge mahogany staircases. The floor was made from a white glossy marble and normally there are heavy velvet red curtains hanging from the large rectangular windows. Breath-taking and absolutely exquisite would be the words she'd use to describe the mansion, how could Hinata and Neji live here without being awe-struck every time they came through the doors?

Of course now, though, people were crammed in every space and corner; there literally was no room to move so you had to, kind of, get 'carried' to wherever you wanted to go. Sakura, as soon as she stepped in, did not like this one bit, oh no, so an angry Sakura equals pushing, shoving and, sometimes, even kicking so she could get past people and to her desired destination.

Once Sakura saw a familiar face she stopped with the shoving and composed herself while she walked over to him. Although they weren't close she knew him at least but she did wonder why he'd been invited, after all he did live in Sunagakure. She was also wary about talking to him; he had tried to kill her once when they were younger…

"Kazekage-sama," She greeted with the best smile she could muster. It was like he didn't even notice her greeting or just didn't acknowledge it, but he barely even raise an eyebrow, well, a non-existent one in his case. That also kind of made him a little creepier; she hadn't noticed his eyebrows before or lack thereof.

Gaara's costume also added to her uneasiness of him, he was wearing a blood-stained t-shirt, ripped dark blue faded jeans, black scuffed converse and, in one hand, he was holding a cup filled with some red liquid, punch probably, and in the other was holding a plastic axe with fake blood smeared all over it.

"Gaara-san?" Sakura asked again but understood now why he wasn't responding, she could smell now that the punch had been spiked with strong vodka and there was a loose cigarette hanging between his index and middle finger, which she took out of his hands before it fell to the ground. She stubbed the cigarette out on the nearest thing she could find which happened to be the wall; she'd apologise to Hinata later. Deciding that talking to Gaara was a lost cause she carefully moved him so he was slumped in a comfortable looking chair and she made her way around the room to search for any other people she knew like Naruto or Ino, after all they had said they were coming tonight.

She looked around and soon found Temari which was better than no-one. Her and Temari didn't really know each other that well but they had gotten closer after Temari became friends with Tenten because Gaara's connections to Lee and Lee to Tenten.

"Temari-chan," Sakura smiled, and also shouted because the music was so loud, and Temari looked up from the other person she was chatting to whom then disappeared into the crowd.

"Sakura, how are you?" Temari greeted, also shouting, and beckoned Sakura to sit down on the window seat next to her, to which Sakura obliged.

"I'm good thanks, you?" Sakura returned whilst she shifted to get comfortable in her new seat.

"Well, yeah I'm good. We got invited by Naruto a few days ago to come so we've been here a few days already; it's pretty packed though huh?" Temari commented in return.

"Yeah, well the Hyuuga's go all out when it comes to big parties since they're so well-known, lots of people just crash the party anyway." Sakura pauses to take a glance around the room then turns back to Temari. "Oh, that reminds me, I saw your brother earlier." Sakura remembered.

"Jesus, I swear he better not have been messing with one of those hussies again, Kankuro is such a-,"

"No!" Sakura laughed which gained a confused look from Temari "I meant your younger brother," Sakura said which got a relieved and slightly embarrassed look from Temari.

"Thank god, Kankuro is such a man-whore; I don't even know how he gets the girls with that face-paint all over his face… what about Gaara anyway?" Temari asked curiously.

"He was totally out of it, eyes glazed over the works, and he couldn't even speak to me." Sakura said and twisted her hands in her lap.

"Shit, I told him to lay off that stuff, I don't even know what it is he's taking but it's like he's a zombie or something." Temari said a worried expression on her face.

"Hey, no worries, where are you staying, I'll take him home for you. No-one knows I'm here anyway, I told them I wasn't coming." Sakura offered and Temari gave her a grateful look.

"You sure, I wouldn't want to burden you or anything, Gaara can be a real handful when he's like that," Temari said.

"Handful, pssht, he's going to be fine with me, I'm guessing you're staying in the Hokage tower?" Sakura asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, we are, thanks Sakura you're a star," Temari grinned and then stood and followed Sakura to where Gaara was resting in the chair. They both helped him up and slung his arms over their shoulder's as he whispered groggy incoherent thoughts into their ears some being 'H-hey, there's the floor…' and others like that and some more interesting ones –well, to Sakura anyway- like 'I t-think you-u look nice.' Hearing that from the Kazekage while he was drunk/high was still quite shocking to her ears; she didn't think he'd complimented anyone else before then.

"Will you be okay from here?" Temari asked as she opened the front door for Sakura to get out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I might come back later it just depends…" Sakura muttered then was out the door.

"Okay, I'll see you later maybe, bye!" Temari said then walked back into the sea of people and was out of sight.

Deep down Sakura wished she could've stayed longer but Temari was a friend and so was Gaara in a way, if he was Naruto's friend he was hers… she'd just have to let the past incidents slide and get on with it. To be honest, even though he was quite scary, she liked Gaara. He was quiet and he didn't take any bullshit which she liked, kind of like her, and sometimes on very rare occasions you could see the pain he had suffered in his eyes and it made her feel like comforting him, however she knew she never could and he would never accept her sympathy because he just wasn't like that.

'Kind of like Sasuke… maybe that's why I like him.' The thought passed through her mind like it was travelling at the speed of light, like she hadn't even thought it, but she had and that's why she hated herself at this moment. Not only had she thought about Sasuke which she told herself she wouldn't, but she had also admitted to liking the Kazekage! She couldn't believe herself and she stood there for a second with him draped round her shoulder and she did something she knew she would… well, something that she might regret. She turned his half-lidded –basically closed- eyed, pasty face up to hers and kissed him. It was only for a couple of seconds and it was like it hadn't even happened but she knew it had and he didn't and somehow she felt she'd taken advantage of his vulnerable state –which she had of course- but she couldn't stop the tiny smile that crossed her lips and she couldn't stop the admiration and love that spilled from her heart towards the man leaning against her because she knew he was going to be one of the greatest men she'd ever meet. One that looked out for his country and his village as if the people in it were his close family and friends and that, in a heartbeat, he would die for his closest allies.

And just like that Sakura Haruno loved Sabaku no Gaara. And he didn't even know it.

•

_I hope you liked this short Halloween Special I hope you enjoyed it. (Sorry it's late.) __**~ Thank you for reading, I may update, I may not, for now it's a one-shot! :'3 Ja Ne!**_


End file.
